Some laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, include a laundry mover, examples of which include, but are not limited to, impellers and agitators. A laundry mover is typically rotatable within a basket during the treating of laundry to facilitate movement of liquid and/or laundry in the basket. The type of laundry mover and movement of the laundry mover may be selected to achieve desired characteristics of liquid and/or laundry movement, such as direction and speed.